


Crisis hotline Mycroft

by akichan1312



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Greg is drunk, M/M, Mycroft Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akichan1312/pseuds/akichan1312
Summary: Greg has a major crisis and calls a hotline only to meet a new friend or even lover.





	1. Chapter 1

It all had been a bit too much lately. First there was this problem with Sherlock taking drugs again. He not only needed him as the brilliant detective he was but he also cared a lot about him as a friend. And it made him sick to think of Sherlock hurting himself again. Then there was the stress at his job. They had quite the difficult case to solve and his boss demanded results soon. And to be honest he always had been a bit sensible, which was in no way a bad thing but sometimes it all got too much. When he came home this evening he thought to himself that a drink would maybe cheer him up a bit. So he took the nearly full bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. But it didn’t end at one. He had drunk quite a lot by now and thought about all the bad things happening to him right now. It just wasn’t fair. Lestrade noticed the nearly empty bottle and was shocked about his lack of self-control. Maybe he should talk to someone, it could help... Noticing it was 2 A.M. he wondered who’d be still up and in the mood to talk. Nobody came to his mind. His glance fell onto the number of a crisis hotline he had noted down so he could give it to survivors of crime. Since he was in a crisis himself why not try it. He took out his phone and dialled the number. “Hello?” “Hello, so how does this work, do I just start to talk or do you ask questions or...?” “Well I would appreciate if you’d tell me why you call.” The man on the other end of the line sounded both confused and angry. But Lestrade didn’t notice. He straight up went on an endless seeming rant about all the problems life was throwing at him and state of loneliness and emptiness. Several minutes passed while Lestrade was going on about it when the man on the other end of the line brought himself to notice by clearing his throat. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I think you got the wrong number. This is not the crisis hotline it’s a private phone number.” “Oh my god I’m so sorry sir. Why didn’t you say something earlier? I’m really sorry I bothered you.” “Wait. You know you got me really worried which is something that rarely happens so don’t hang up now. “Uhm okay but you really don’t want to hear me going on about my problems now, do you?” “Actually yes but why don’t we do that over a cup of tea?” Lestrade remained silent for a moment. Should he actually meet up with a stranger he only knows for about 10 minutes? “I’m sorry sir but I have quite a busy schedule over the next few days and....” “Oh don’t worry, me too. I actually meant to meet up like now?” Lestrade didn’t know what’d got into him, maybe he had a bit too much whiskey but he agreed. “Okay then see you in about 10 minutes.” “Wait, don’t you need my address and what even is your name!” “Oh I already got your address. I let your phone get located in case you needed help. And my name is Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes” Great, another Holmes, just what he needed...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lestrade woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. His instincts kicked in and he reached for his gun. Although he was still a bit hangover he managed to silently walk into his kitchen, pointing the gun at the man that was standing there. When he turned around he didn’t even seem scared. “Are you serious Greg? That is how you say good morning to someone staying over?” Slowly memories came back. That guy, Mycroft, had spent most of the night listening to him talking about his problems. And apparently he had stayed over and now was in the process of making breakfast. Quickly he put his gun away and sat down. “I’m sorry, I just...anyway good morning too you.” “Well good morning to you too, I made you coffee, hope that’s alright?” “Yeah of course it is thank you.” Greg took the cup of coffee from Mycroft who sat across from him. “What time is it?” Mycroft looked at his watch. “Nearly 10 o’clock” Greg almost spit out his coffee. “Shit I should’ve been at work by now.” “Don’t worry I called your workplace and told them to give you a few days off.” “You did what?!? How did you even manage that?” “I told you I work for the government, doing this was quite simple.” “Typically those Holmes...” Greg mumbled under his breath. “Excuse me?” “Nothing, I just...why do think I’d want a few days off, you can’t just decide for me what I do. I mean we barely know each other. Don’t get me wrong I’m thankful for yesterday night but I don’t know anything about you and...” Greg looked up in Mycroft’s face and catched a glimpse of sadness on it which quickly was replaced by the typical Holmes poker face. He chuckled. “What’s so funny?” “You just reminded me of someone.” Mycroft took a sib of his tea, he couldn’t bring himself to drink something as distasteful as coffee. He looked at Greg and thought about what he was going to do next. “I understand your discomfort with this situation. And I’m sorry I caused it. I think I’ll just go now.” Mycroft got up and headed for the door when he felt Greg grabbing his arm. “Mycroft wait, I didn’t mean to offend you. Maybe we can actually get to know each other better?” Greg looked at Mycroft with hope in his eyes. “I’d love to Greg. What about I call you this afternoon and we can talk about what date would work best for us?” “I’m looking forward to it.” “Goodbye Greg” “Till then Mycroft” After he had left Lestrade couldn’t help himself but to stare at the closed door when suddenly his phone started ringing. It was Sherlock. He answered the call. “Gavin you got some explaining to do. Why is my brother coming out of your building?” Seems like he had to deal with both the Holmes from now on...


	3. Chapter 3

Greg didn’t even bother to answer Sherlock; he just got ready to leave and went downstairs onto the street. Where he was greeted by Sherlock and John. Well more like John offered him a friendly smile and a `good morning’ while Sherlock just kept starring at him, demanding an answer. “So since when are we meeting up at my place?” “Sherlock and I came to Scotland Yard first but they told us you hadn’t shown up yet so we just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” “Yeah sure, thanks. So shall we get to work now?”  
Sherlock and John had found out something new regarding the case they were working on right now, which helped a lot and they were actually able to identify the killer and arrest him. Now there was a lot of paper work ahead for Greg so when his phone started ringing at about 4pm he gladly took a break from it. “Hello Greg. How are you?” “Oh quite good, just the bureaucracy of my job slowly getting at me.” “Would a nice dinner and a walk help with that?” “Definitely.” “I’ll pick you up at 8, at your office. Looking forward to it.” Greg could actually hear the smile, which made his heart jump a little. “Sure that’s good. See you then.” While speaking with Mycroft Greg had been standing up and looking out of the window so when he now turned around he was just noticing that Sherlock had entered his office. “How long have you been there?” “Long enough. Now tell me what’s going on between you and my brother.” “Nothing.” “Listen Garret you can’t lie to me. I saw him coming out of your building this morning, most likely he spent the night since he was wearing the exact same tie as yesterday and he never does that. Also you just talked with him on the phone; it was loud enough for me to hear. You have a date tonight. Now tell me, how long is this going on already?” Greg told Sherlock what had happened yesterday so he would finally keep quiet. He would’ve found out one way or another. Sherlock was unusually quite after Greg had finished so he grew a little nervous. “Okay” “That’s all you’re going to say Sherlock?” “It’s you’re decision to make. Just know that my brother is a bit ... special.” With that he grabbed his coat and was gone. Well, Greg thought, special seems to run in the Holmes family. Punctually at 8 p.m. Mycroft showed up at Greg’s office door. “Are you ready to go?” “Yes, just let me finish that sentence aaand done.” Greg gripped his jacket and followed Mycroft down to his limousine. Like a gentleman Mycroft opened the door for Greg who blushed a bit at his gesture. When they both were seated he tried to break the awkward tension. “So where are we headed?” “Do you like surprises Greg?” “If it are pleasant ones, yes.” “Then let yourself be surprised.” _Dear God what have I gotten myself into..._  
**_Meanwhile at 221B_**  
“Hey Sherlock, I’m back home.” “John you owe me 20£” “What, why?” “Remember our bet, they’re not dating yet.” “Fine, here you go. But it won’t be long, can’t wait for it to happen.” “They actually have a date tonight.” “Really? That’s wonderful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes but I'm really tired and the creativity just hit me so I just had to write


End file.
